disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
A Toy Story: Alles hört auf kein Kommando
A Toy Story: Alles hört auf kein Kommando (Originaltitel: Toy Story 4) ist eine amerikanische 3D computeranimierte Komödie und die dritte Fortsetzung von Toy Story. Der Film startete in den USA am 21. Juni 2019 und in Deutschland am 15. August 2019. Der Film wurde offiziell von Disney CEO Bob Iger am 6. November 2014 bestätigt, nachdem über ein Jahr lang spekuliert wurde.Toy Story Four A Go". blog.bcdb.com, 7. November 2014 Regie führte ursprünglich John Lasseter, dabei wird er von Josh Cooly als Co-Regiesseur unterstützt. Galyn Susman ist als Produzent tätig.Warum Lasseter wieder 'Toy Story 4' arbeitethttp://variety.com/gallery/10-animators-to-watch/#!10/josh-cooley/Toy Story 4 Announced! Your Favorite Toys are Returning to the Big Screen Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter und Lee Unkrich wurden bei der Konzeption der Geschichte beteiligt. Das Drehbuch wird von Rashida Jones und Will McCormack geschrieben. Handlung Woody, Buzz und der Rest der Bande erleben ein neues Kapitel in der Toy Story-Welt. Laut der Los Angeles Times hat Lasseter erklärt, dass der Film von einer Liebesgeschichte handelt und da anfängt, wo Toy Story 3 aufgehört hat. Details zur Liebesgeschichte wurden vor der D23 2015 angekündigt, wo John Lasster gegenüber ABC News sagte, dass Toy Story 4 die Liebesgesichte zwischen Woody und Porzellinchen erzählen wird.Disney's Lasseter: Woody will find love in 'Toy Story 4' Der Film soll sieben Jahre nach Toy Story 3 angesiedelt sein. Im März 2015 sagte Pixar-Präsident Jim Morris, dass er nicht glaube, dass der Film eine Fortsetzung des dritten Films ist, sondern eine eigenständige Fortsetzung sein wird. Die Nachricht wurde von Lasseter bestätigt, der sagt, dass das ein neues Kapitel für die Toy Story-Welt sei.Jim Morris Revela Los Secretos De Pixar (Spanisch) Charaktere *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Charlie Naseweis *Slinky *Rex *Specky *Charlotte Naseweis *Bully *Porzellinchen Produktion Lee Unkrich sagte in vielen Interviews, dass Pixar derzeit keine Pläne für Toy Story 4 hätte. Toy Story 3 sollte die Beziehung der Spielzeuge und seinem Besitzer Andy ein phänomenales Ende bereiten. Er denkt, dass es toll ist, dass die Zuschauer einen weiteren Toy Story-Film sehen wollen, aber Pixar wird sich nun auf andere Geschichten konzentrieren. Er sagte aber auch, dass Pixar versucht, die Figuren am Leben zu halten, was man an den Toy Story Toons merke, es aber möglich wäre, dass ein Toy Story 4 in der Zukunft produziert wird, aber es keine Pläne derzeit gäbe. Im Juli 2010 hat Tim Allen, ein englischer Synchronsprecher, für einen weiteren Toy Story Film unterzeichnet, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass es einen weitern Film geben muss. Es kann gut sein, dass Disney und Pixar keine gute Idee für einen vierten Film haben, aber Tim Allen glaubte scheinbar, dass diese Idee kommen würde. Es zeigte aber, dass Disney und Pixar einen vierten Teil für möglich halten. Tom Hanks unterschrieb 2011 ebenfalls einen Vertrag und sagte, dass er glaubt, dass daran gearbeitet wird. Allerdings sagte John Lasseter, dass sie nichts bekannt gegeben haben und dass man deshalb noch nichts darüber sagen könne. Im Februar 2013 berichteten mehrere Quellen, dass ein Toy Story 4 in Produktion ist und 2015 in den Kinos erscheint. Einige Websites behaupteten sogar, dass Disney und Pixar den vierten Teil von Toy Story bestätigt hatten, aber Disney äußerte sich und stellte klar, dass das nichts Offizielles ist. In Muppets Most Wanted sagt Gonzo, dass er Will in Toy Story 4 treffen möchte. Im Mai 2015 sagte Lasseter, dass er sich sehr freut, wieder die Regie zu führen. Er sagte auch, dass der Film sich noch am Anfang befindet, aber auch, dass er sich gut entwickelt. Er sagte auch noch, dass die Geschichte nicht wirklich eine Fortsetzung der letzten Filme sei, aber ein ganz neues Kapitel in der Toy Story-Welt öffnen würde.Lasster redet über 'Toy Story 4' Auf der D23 Expo 2017 gab Lasseter bekannt, dass er als Regisseur zurücktreten wird und Cooley als alleinigen Regisseur verbleiben wird. Er sagte, dass er es nicht schaffen den Film zwischen seinen Positionen bei Pixar, den Walt Disney Animation Studios und den Disneytoon Studios zu leiten.Germain Lussier (17. Juli 2017): „John Lasseter Explains Why He's No Longer Directing Toy Story 4“. Gizmodo (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2018.Maane Khatchatourian (14. Juli 2017): „‘Toy Story 4’: Josh Cooley Becomes Sole Director as John Lasseter Steps Down“. Variety (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2018. Jones und McCormack zogen sich im November 2017 wegen „philosophischer Differenzen“ aus dem Film zurück.Dave Mcnary (18. Januar 2018): Disney-Pixar Hires New Screenwriter for ‘Toy Story 4’ „Disney-Pixar Hires New Screenwriter for ‘Toy Story 4’“. Veröffentlicht auf Variety (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2018. Am 18. Januar 2018 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass der Film von Stephany Folsom umgeschrieben wurde. Laut Potts im Juni 2018, schrieb Folsom drei Viertel des Drehbuchs von Jones und McCormack um.„D23: Pixar Previews 'Finding Dory' and 'Toy Story 4'“. TheHollywoodReporter am 14. August 2015 (auf English). Abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2018.Camle Mcclintok (8. Oktober 2018): „Pixar scrapped three quarters of the Toy Story 4 script“. Veröffentlicht auf Radiotimes (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2018. Don Rickles, der englische Synchronsprecher von Charlie Naseweis, verstarb zwei Jahre vor Beginn des Films. Dennoch gab Pixar bekannt, dass er wieder der Synchronsprecher für Charlie Naseweis sein würde. Dabei griff man auf alte Aufnahmen aus vorherigen Filmen zurück.Christina Schoellkopf (19. Juni 2019) „How ‘Toy Story 4’ and Pixar keep Don Rickles’ legacy alive two years after his death“. Los Angeles Times (Englisch). Abgerufen am 16. Juli 2019. Musik Randy Newman, der für die letzten drei Filme die Musik komponierte und schrieb, wurde bei der D23 Expo 2015 auch für den vierten Teil bestätigt. Videos Toy Story 4 Official Teaser Trailer Toy Story 4 Teaser Trailer Reaction A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO - Teaser Trailer (deutsch german) Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY- ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO - Super Bowl Spot - Disney HD Toy Story 4 Official Trailer 2 A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Filmclip Das ist Forky Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot Nasser Plüsch Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot Innere Stimme Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot Spielzeug Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Filmclip Giggle McDimples Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Filmclip Hol mich raus! Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Filmclip Duke Caboom Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Buzz Buzz Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot 3-köpfig Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot Kuschel-Attacke Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot Trag mich Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Kinospot Bonnies Müll Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Featurette Göffel Entstehung Disney•Pixar HD A TOY STORY ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO – Featurette Forky basteln Disney•Pixar HD Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:حكاية لعبة ٤ da:Toy Story 4 en:Toy Story 4 es:Toy Story 4 fr:Toy Story 4 it:Toy Story 4 ja:トイ・ストーリー4 nl:Toy Story 4 pl:Toy Story 4 pt:Toy Story 4 pt-br:Toy Story 4 ru:История игрушек 4 uk:Історія іграшок 4 zh:玩具總動員4 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:Toy Story Kategorie:2019 Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen Kategorie:3D-Filme